<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Positive~ by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289294">Stay Positive~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, But did Ray ever give a reason for staying positive?, But there's a happy ending?, Can you tell I've never been in boy/girl scouts?, Could Be Canon, He's pure, I saw it was National Boy Scout's day and wrote this, I'm Sorry, It could've been to ignore negative thoughts you never know, Just Like What Martha (Heathers) Would Like, Kind of? I changed Ray's positive mindset a little~, Little Ray, Post 3x04, Ray-centric, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toxic Friendship is mentioned, Toxic Positive Mindset, because Ray doesn't seem to think negative, but I made him borderline depressed??, but it's a lot of angst, e v e r ~, how is that not a tag?, sorta ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries to stay positive, and copes by joining boy scouts. (After 3x04)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gumball &amp; Ray Palmer (Mentioned), Ray Palmer &amp; Ray Palmer's Mom, Ray Palmer &amp; The Legends (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Positive~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really liked 3x04, it was really sweet and expanded Ray's character. Also, Gumball was adorable. But, I needed to write something. And I made this really angsty. OOC, but it's my first time writing Legends. I wanna write a chaptered crossover with them, so I'm practicing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After meeting a group of people,<em> adults </em> , who wanted to be his friend, who told him he mattered, who <em> saved his life </em>, he thought he should do something with his life before he was legally an adult. </p><p> </p><p>Because he might as well make some friends around his age. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't mean he didn't miss Gumball. </p><p> </p><p>So he joined the boy scouts. <strike>Where it was hell on Earth.</strike> But he remained positive. Like he always had to. Because if he didn’t, what would he have? He would have horrible grades in school and a life he hates. He couldn’t have that. Nobody should have to.</p><p> </p><p>So he stays positive. He knows his life won’t be amazing when he’s an adult, but he’ll be positive then too. Because what else will he have?</p><p> </p><p>But for now, he’s at his first Boy Scouts meeting. His mom agreed he should have something else to occupy his time. <strike>He knew he was a waste of space, but what else could he do? Stay positive. That’s all he could do.</strike></p><p> </p><p>He walked into the room with a bunch of other children his age. <strike>He knew he would never fit in. He wasn’t like them. </strike> He stayed positive.</p><p> </p><p>He greeted them, and they mumbled greetings. <strike>They must hate him now. Of course they did. Why would they like him?</strike></p><p> </p><p>They must not feel like talking right now. It was pretty early in the morning, after all! </p><p> </p><p>When the scout leader showed up, they started talking about how everyone in the group had to be nice to each other. Ray didn’t pay attention after that because why wouldn’t they be nice? <strike>Because they hate him and they want to beat him up and...</strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's staying positive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then she released them to play outside, saying that the next meeting they would learn how to tie knots. Well, maybe he could use that as an adult, if he manages to end up in a life or death scenario <strike>like he did last week. It’s possible that could be a thing. Honestly, would anyone miss him?</strike></p><p> </p><p>And then a friend group in the troop made their way toward him. Maybe they wanted to make friends? What else could they possibly want? <strike>To beat him up. Why would they want to make friends with the weirdo?</strike></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, newbie! Do you want to really join the boy scouts? Here’s the ceremony! One of them laughed. Then his fist collided with Ray’s face. <strike><em>It hurt a lot.</em></strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Staying. Positive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to be friends. Think positive. <strike>What else can he do?</strike></p><p> </p><p>Then, he was fully a punching bag. All of them were huge, and Ray stood there and took the punches, from all of them, no matter how much they hurt. They wanted to be friends, right? This is how friends work.</p><p> </p><p>They were just showing how little he mattered, and that’s how friends work. They show what you mean to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>But then Ray thinks back to Gumball, and how much they had fun together. He thought back to the group that dubbed themselves the Legends. He remembered how they showed him how toxic his ‘friendship’ was with those bullies. He just had to hope that they could come back. He had to hope he could meet them again. He had to hope Gumball would come back. </p><p> </p><p>He had to hope somebody would want to be his friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> Otherwise, he might sink into a toxic relationship and never get out. </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Ray dodges a punch one of them throws, and walks away from them without another word.</p><p> </p><p>He can practically see the shocked looks on their faces. They thought he was an easy target?</p><p> </p><p>He would prove them wrong. He couldn't be in another toxic relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Ever again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry! I tried, very hard. Any criticism is welcome in the comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>